ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: Who Is The Culprit?
(The scene fades to Chuggington Central Station.) * Leja: (voiceover) So Thomas has brought you to Central Station to help him figure out this mystery. * Thomas: OK, let’s go over everything we learned from Percy. We know whoever did it was on the main line track, so there's that... We know whatever scared Percy was blue. Hmmm...Wait. I remember. We know that it was the No. 4 engine. (to the viewer) OK, time to solve the mystery. Who do you think scared Percy? (The viewer says "Gordon".) * Thomas: Gordon? Bust my buffers, that's it. It has to be. I remember now: he's the No. 4 blue engine. Oh, it all makes sense now. He's big, blue and he'll do anything to be on time. I think we solved this, but oh, we don’t have any proof besides what Percy said. * Gordon: (whistles from behind) Express coming through! (speeds past Thomas) * Thomas: Whoa! Okay, yeah. I’d say we have our proof now. * Leja: (voiceover) You and Thomas have solved the mystery. Personally, I was on the edge of my seat. (The scene skips to the next morning at Chug Patrol HQ. Luke The Blue Mountain Engine Boy puffs into the station to see Millie Bumblebee with tree trucks ready to take to somewhere.) * Flynn: (voiceover) It was another bright sunny day in Chuggington and there were a lot of visitors coming there. * Millie: Morning, Luke. * Luke: Hello, Millie. * Huiso: Got to go, lots to do. (Luke and Millie chuckle.) (Huiso gets on board Millie and places enough coal in her boiler, blows her whistle and Millie puffs away.) * Luke: Have a nice day! (Millie chuffs Silver Hopper Station.) * Iron Bert: (voiceover) And in another part of the estate, preparation for one of the warriors' greatest project were well underway: The Jurassic Park. (Millie gasps with wonder when she sees a model of a Pachycephalosaurus, a Velociraptor and a Brachiosaurus. She chuffs past it. The movie cuts to the forest where a herd of model Corythosaurus, Triceratops, Gallimimus and Parasaurolophus were seen, some of them rearing up and some of them bellowing, moving and squawking. The scene fades to the workmen putting a Pteranodon at Checker Junction.) * Jared Grace: (voiceover) Millie was helping the groundsman to bring new trees and bushes to plant around the dinosaur models. (Cut to Old Puffer Pete and Chatsworth putting a new dinosaur model at The Rocky Ridge River. The workmen takes a leg of a mysterious dinosaur and places it opposite the Tyrannosaurus Rex model so that its head faces it. Roska Hawkman was in the air equipped with a rope and pulls a 2-meter crocodile-like head in front of Chatsworth, who was behind Puffer Pete and his flatbed around 3 meters behind.) * Jared Grace: (voiceover) Chatsworth thought some of them look rather scary. * Chatsworth: Uh, what's this one called, Puffer Pete? * Old Puffer Pete: Ah, Stegosaurus, that is. * Roska: Are you sure? You said the one at The Chug-A-Sonic Speed Track was a Stegosaurus with the big spikes on its tail? (Cut to the Chug-A-Sonic Speed Track to show the Stegosaurus, then back to Puffer Pete) * Bertar: (voiceover) Old Puffer Pete felt silly. He didn't like it when he got things wrong. * Old Puffer Pete: So, I got mixed up, that's all. Oh, this must be the Spinosaurus, that's what. * Bertar: (voiceover) Chatsworth didn't like the look of the Spinosaurus. He knew it was only a model, but it had very big teeth. (Millie stops by Chatsworth, but Roska sees her and jumps. This causes him to swing the Spinosaurus head at Millie.) * Roska: Oh! Whoa! * Millie: Argh!! (The Spinosaurus head nearly touches Millie, but the workers untie it as Roska stops swinging the hook.) * Roska: They're not real, Millie. They're only models. * Old Puffer Pete: Ha ha! Don't mind her. She probably gets scared easily. Ha ha! What a silly little engine. * Chatsworth: Ah ha ha ha ha! (chuckles) There's nothing to be scared about. * Millie: I'm not a silly little engine. I'm in charge of the Earl's Estate Railway and I am really useful. Hmph! (whistles) (Millie puffs back to the CPHQ. Puffer Pete and Chatsworth were stunned.) * Old Puffer Pete: Huh? What's up with that? (The scene fades to the Training Yard where Millie is with Stephen The Rocket Engine Sinestro.) * Bertar: (voiceover) When Stephen saw Millie looking upset, she told him about the Spinosaurus head tipping towards her. * Stephen: (chuckles) Oh, Millie. That gives me an idea. Thank you, Millie. You really are a clever little engine. * Bertar: (voiceover) Millie wondered what Stephen's idea could be. Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: Train of Steel